Voyeur
by LadyPandora83
Summary: Bella allein im Haus der Cullens. Aus Neugierde geht sie auf Erkundungstour und lernt den Kleiderschrankinhalt von Alice besser kennen als je gewollt. Vielleicht helfen Stoßgebete um nicht von erfahrenen Kriegssoldaten aufgespürt zu werden.  Bellas POV


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Hier ein kleiner One-Shot über Alice und Jasper in dem eine überaus neugierige Bella notgedrungen eine mehr oder weniger kleine Rolle spielt. Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich nach meinem letzten Umzug fluchend meinen schwedischen Kleiderschrank wieder aufbauen musste. ^^

Bevor sich jemand wundert, dass unsere gute Alice hier mit Nachnamen "Whitlock" genannt wird: In meiner anderen Geschichte nimmt sie bei der Heirat Jaspers Namen an und da "Cullen" im Buch/iim Film vielmehr dazu dient um nicht unangenehm als Geschwister aufzufallen, heißt sie für mich im Grunde "Whitlock". Im Grunde ganz einfach. ;P

Aber lest selbst und hinterlasst mir bitte den ein oder anderen Review. Ohne Kritik weiß ich nicht, was ich verbessern kann.

Mir gehören keinerweil Rechten an "Biss"/"Twilight", alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.

„Wie kannst du das hier immer und immer wieder pauken.", murrte Bella und warf das Buch auf einen weiteren Stapel, der etwas entfernt von ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Na ja, wirklich lernen muss ich es nicht mehr.", grinste Edward. „Wie das meiste des ganzen Schulstoffes, hatte ich es schon ettliche Male... und zudem würde mich deine Anwesenheit ohnehin nur ablenken."

„Wie charmant... Soll ich wieder nach hause gehen?", fragte sie ihn gespielt beleidigt.

„Du weißt, wie ich es meine, Liebste.", raunte er und küsste ihren rechten Handrücken, womit er ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Sie streichelte kurz über seine Wange, sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist hungrig.", stellte sie fest.

„Es geht schon."

„Quäle dich nicht. Ich weiß doch, dass du jagen musst."

„Und ich weiß, dass dir die Vorstellung Unbehagen bereitet."

„Edward, ich warte doch hier auf dich. Ich muss ohnehin für die Klausur lernen und es ist doch auch niemand da, der mich... ‚fressen' könnte.", fügte sie trocken hinzu und erhob die Hände um kleine Anführungszeichen in die Luft zu zeichnen.

Sie war noch nie alleine im Haus der Cullens gewesen, zumindest Edward war immer da. Aber Carlisle arbeitete im Krankenhaus, Esme war mit Rosalie und Emmet unterwegs zwecks eines neuen fahrbaren Untersatzes und Alice schleifte Jasper wieder durch unzählige Geschäfte um sich neu einzukleiden.

„Ich lass dich so ungerne alleine..."

Bella stöhnte leicht genervt. Manchmal ging ihr seine zu rücksichtsvolle Art fast auf den Geist, so dass sie ihn in seine Schranken weisen wollte.

„Dann... jag eben etwas kleines... was schnelles. Gibts kein Fast Food für Vampire? Lutsch ein Eichhörnchen aus, du wirst schon etwas finden."

Für einen Moment hatte es Edward die Sprache verschlagen, sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann lachte er schallend und stand auf. „Vielleicht find ich ja eine Ratte to go, dann bring ich dir eine mit."

„Untersteh dich!"

„Bis gleich, mein Schatz!" Er küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirne und verließ das Haus.

Fast erleichtert atmete Bella tief durch. Ihr Freund machte sich eindeutig zu viele Sorgen für ein ‚Monster'. So hatte sie sich Vampire früher nie vorgestellt.

Gedankenverloren nestelte sie an den Ecken ihres Buches und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dieses Haus war wirklich verdammt groß. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie es im Grunde noch nie so richtig erkundet hatte. Aber eigentlich ging es sie auch nichts an. Das was sie sehen durfte, hatte Edward ihr schon gezeigt und alles andere wäre sicher langweilig oder zu privat.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dennoch hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie wohl die anderen Cullens leben würden. Sie kannte Edwards Zimmer... und sonst nur die gängigen Räume wie Wohnzimmer, Küche, Bad, den Flur und die Garage. Ob Emmet wohl einen eigenen Fitnessraum hatte, so besessen wie er von seiner Stärke war? Alice drei extra Räume für ihre Kleider? Carlisle eine riesige Bibliothek?

Unruhig rutschte Bella auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sollte sie einen Blick riskieren und etwas durch das Haus schweifen? Oder wäre es ein zu großer Vertrauensbruch den anderen gegenüber? Auf der anderen Seite hatte man ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass sie sich wie zu Hause fühlen solle. Und dort konnte sie sich schließlich frei bewegen, oder?

Bella stand auf. Sie wollte ja nicht herum schnüffeln, nur mal... gucken.

Flink trugen ihre Füße sie ins erste Stockwerk, den Korridor entlang, ans Ende bis zu der Türe auf der linken Seite. Ihre Hände fühlten sich feucht an und zitterten ein wenig, als sie die Türklinke umfasste und herunter drückte. Im selben Moment, wie sich die Türe öffnete, erstarrte sie geradezu in Ehrfurcht.

Ein Schlafzimmer im Barockstil kam dahinter zum Vorschein. Ein großer hoher Raum mit rötlicher Tapete an den Wänden, Stuck an der Decke und einem großen Fenster, das viel Licht herein lies. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Himmelbett, ein Stück nach vorne versetzt an der Decke ein kleiner Kronleuchter.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt hinein, atmete tief ein, sah sich um. Der Schrank in der Ecke, ebenso wie die Anrichte und die Vitrine, waren in dunklem Holz gehalten und jeder Antikhändler hätte sich darum gerissen.

Auf einem kleinen Tischlein standen vereinzelte Bilderrahmen. Bella war näher heran getreten um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Sie lächelte als sie ein Bild erblickte, auf welchem sie Esme und Carlisle erkannte. Das Hocheitsfoto. Esme trug ein weißes hochgeschlossenes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und einen Schleier mit Haube, wie es damals wohl Mode war, Ende der 1920er. Carlisle ganz klassisch einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd. Das glückliche Paar schien um die Wette zu strahlen und Bella konnte fast spüren, wie sehr die Beiden sich lieben mussten.

Fast schleichend verließ sie das Zimmer wieder und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Zu ihrer Rechten führte eine Treppe in ein weiteres Obergeschoss. Dort oben war sie noch nie gewesen, denn Edwards Zimmer befand sich am anderen Ende dieses Stockwerkes. Sollte sie es wagen? Ein wenig mulmig war ihr in der Magengegend zumute, denn würde jemand kommen, wäre sie niemals so schnell die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und wieder im Wohnzimmer über ihren Büchern.

Aber im Grunde sollte sie es doch hören, wenn ein Auto die Einfahrt hinauf kommen sollte. Bellas Neugierde gewann die Oberhand und sie stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Geradewegs strahlte ihr das Licht durch eine große Glastüre entgegen, wie eine aufgehende Sonne. Die Cullens schienen wirklich eine große Dachterrasse zu besitzen, was sie für etwas merkwürdig hielt - schließlich war hier nun wirklich niemand ein Sonnenanbeter.

Sie öffnete die weiße Türe auf der rechten Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich ein, für die Verhältnisse der Cullens, kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche, Wanne, Waschtisch und Aufbewahrungsmobiliar. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren lies sie das Badezimmer sein und sah auf die Türe, die ihr nun gegenüber lag. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, musste das hier das Reich von Alice und Jasper sein, denn schon oft hatte sie die Beiden hier hoch gehen sehen.

Bella legte die Hand auf die Türeklinke. Durfte sie das? Oder hinterging sie ihre kleine beste Freundin?

'Bella, du bist für mich wie eine Schwester.', klang ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wie ein Windspiel. Schwestern vertrauten einander... Und Schwestern teilten auch miteinander. Und sie wollte ihr nichts böses.

Langsam öffnete sie die Türe, blieb im Rahmen stehen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Natürlich war es das Zimmer von Alice und ihrem Mann. Obwohl sie es fast nicht mehr als einfaches Zimmer bezeichnen wollte, der Ausdruck "Suite" hätte es viel eher getroffen. Der erste Raum war der wohl größte; hell, große Fenster, eine fantastische Aussicht und mit modernen edlen Möbeln ausgestattet. Hier dominierten die Farben Lila und Grau, wofür sicher Alice verantwortlich war, denn Jasper mutete sie eher einen dezenteren Geschmack zu. Bella konnte sich nicht vorstellen woher die Räume den Platz auf dem Stockwerk nahmen, aber im Grunde gab es hier auf dem oberen Stockwerk ja keine weiteren Zimmer der anderen Cullens.

Eine dunkle Kommode fiel ihr ins Auge, darauf waren unterschiedlich große Bilderrahmen angeordnet, silberfarben und mitunter sicher antik. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie den mittigen Bilderrahmen in die Hände nahm, um das Foto genauer zu betrachten. Es musste am Tag von Alice und Jaspers Hochzeit aufgenommen worden sein. Alice trug ein weißes Kleid, eine Art Hängerchen, und eine einzelne Orchidee schmückte ihr kurzes dunkles Haar. Hinter ihr stand Jasper, den Arm um sie gelegt, klassisch in einem dunklen Anzug mit weißem Hemd, an welchem die oberen Knöpfe leicht geöffnet waren. Zugehörig zu der damaligen Zeit, stand im Hintergrund ein türkisfarbener Cadillac. Zum ersten Mal sah Bella Jasper wirklich lächeln. Er schien damals sehr glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Sie stellte das leicht vergilbte Bild zurück zu den anderen und sah sich weiter um. Als nächstes entdeckte sie ein seperates kleines Badezimmer in der sich nur eine Dusche befand, ein Waschbecken und kleines Schränkchen, welches vollgestellt war mit unzähligen Parfumfläschchen, Makeup und sonstigen Pflegemitteln.

Durch eine andere Tür gelangte Bella in einen relativ kleinen Raum von dem sie hätte schwören können, dass er nur von Jasper genutzt wurde, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Die Einrichtung war recht spärlich, nur ein kleines Fenster war an der Ausenwand zu sehen, welches widerum mit einem dunklen Vorhang verdeckt wurde. Ein alter Schreibtisch stand an der Wand, davor ein einfacher Holzstuhl. Links daneben ein Regal, voller Bücher über Krieg, Taktiken, alte Karten. An der Wand über dem Schreibtisch hing ein alter Vorderlader - sicher hatte Jasper ihn aus dem Bürgerkrieg aufbewahrt, in dem er damals selbst gekämpft hatte, bevor er verwandelt wurde. Seine alte Uniform hing ordentlich an einem Kleiderhaken an der Wand. Hier drinnen konnte sie die Geschichte fast fühlen, Jasper war mit Leib und Seele Soldat gewesen, nicht umsonst Major.

Behutsam schloss sie die Türe hinter sich, steuerte zielsicher auf die gegenüberliegende zu. Sie stieß auf das Schlafzimmer, wenn man es so nennen wollte, denn Vampire schliefen im Grunde nicht. Verwundert war sie allerdings über den Schrank, der nur zwei Wände ausfüllte. Fast fühlte sie sich etwas enttäuscht, Alice hatte sie ein gänzlich eigenes Ankleidezimmer in Form einer Boutique zugetraut. Für ihre Verhältnisse musste sie wohl relativ oft ausmisten, aber sie trug ohnehin fast nie etwas zweimals. Kurz blieb ihr Blick an dem Doppelbett hängen, es war aus schwarzem Metall mit kunstvoll verarbeiteten Ornamenten, darauf lag Bettwäsche in blutrotem Satin.

Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank. Sie selbst machte sich nicht viel aus Mode, aber wenn sie sich die Kleider betrachtete, die Alice ihr immer wieder unterjubeln wollte, war sie fast Feuer und Flamme dafür zu erfahren, wie es in Alice eigenem Schrank aussah.

Samt und Seide streckte sich ihr entgegen, edle Stoffe, Kleider, Röcke in vielen Farben und Stilrichtungen. Kleine Fächer befanden sich neben den Kleiderstangen, neben jeder Reihe der passende Schmuck, Strumpfbänder, Tücher, Wäsche und vieles mehr. Mindestens genauso viele Blusen, Tops und Babydolls fand Bella im Schrank daneben, Schuhe ohne Ende - Pumps, Ballerinas, Stiefel, ein Traum fast jeder Frau.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte von unten kommen, sie kamen die Treppe hinauf, Stimmen waren deutlich zu erkennen. Alice und Jasper waren zurück gekommen. Erschrocken fuhr Bella herum, was sollte sie jetzt tun? Den zwei Vampiren erklären, dass sie neugierig war und in ihren Privaträumen herum geschnüffelt hatte? Nein, das war ihr zu peinlich. Ohne großartig nachzudenken schloss sie schnell die Schranktüren und zwängte sich mit in den Schrank mit den vielen Röcken.

Oh nein, es war so typisch Bella. Sollte sie beten, dass die Beiden wieder verschwinden würden? Dass Alice nicht ihre Einkäufe einräumen würde? Vielleicht hatte sie ja zur Abwechslung mal eine Hose gekauft, Röcke hatte sie nun wirklich genug, das konnte Bella ohne weiteres unterschreiben. Hoffentlich würden sie sie nicht riechen, besonders Jasper war mehr als aufmerksam, wenn es um Menschengeruch ging.

Alice und Jasper hatten gerade das erste Zimmer betreten, sie schienen zu streiten oder zumindest heftig zu diskutieren.

"Du tust immer so, als müssten wir bald am Hungertuch nagen!", war Alice spitze Stimme zu hören. Sie war merklich gereizt, als Jasper auch schon weiter auf sie einredete.

"Es gibt schließlich auch keinen einzigen guten Grund, weshalb du 1.284 Kleider brauchst!" Er war ins Schlafzimmer gekommen, schmiss eine Tüte aufs Bett und riss eine der Schranktüren auf. Bellas Herz blieb beinahe stehen. "Genügt dir das nicht?"

Zum Glück hatte er nicht den Schrank erwischt, in dem Bella saß, welche die Zähne zusammen biss und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, um ja kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Nun war Alice ebenfalls im Zimmer aufgetaucht, an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah Jasper mit sanften Augen an. "Du regst dich doch im Grunde nicht über ein Kleid mehr im Schrank auf. Was ist los?"

"Nichts.", sagte er nur knapp und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Ich glaube dir nicht." Sie kam zu ihm herüber, blieb vor ihm stehen. Durch ihre geringe Körpergröße konnte er seinen Kopf nach vorne beugen und lehnte gegen ihren Oberkörper. Sie streichelte über sein Haar, spielte mit vereinzelten Strähnen. "Jazz..."

"Die Menschen."

"Ist es wieder so... schlimm?" In ihrer Stimme schwang Unsicherheit.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal wird es wieder schlimmer, mal geht es... In den letzten Tagen sind Menschenansammlungen für mich wieder so furchtbar, egal ob Schule, Einkaufen oder sonstiges. All diese Gefühle, die Emotionen... Wut, Freude, Angst, Euphorie, Gleichgültigkeit, ... und ihr Blut. Alice, ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn es so weiter geht muss ich..."

"Ssssssch." Alice legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es aussprach, dass er wieder davon laufen wollte.

"Wir schaffen das. Ich bin für dich da. Immer."

"Ich weiß.", sprach er leise und küsste ihren Finger, der noch immer auf seinen Lippen lag.

Für einen Moment sprach niemand, sie verharrten in ihrer Haltung. Durch einen kleinen Spalt der Schranktüre konnte Bella sie beobachten. Ein wenig beneidete sie Alice, wie innig sie seelisch mit ihrem Mann verbunden war. Sie mussten oftmals nicht sprechen, das einfache Dasein des anderen genügte. Bella fiel ein, dass sie die Beiden noch nie in innigem Körperkontakt gesehen hatte. Natürlich ging es sie nichts an, aber vor ihr oder den anderen hatte sie sie noch nie einander umarmen gesehen oder gar küssen. Oftmals tauschten sie intensive Blicke aus... Edward hatte ihr einmal erklärt, dass die Beziehung von Alice und Jasper auf einer sehr emotionalen Ebene beruhte. Seelenverwandte. Geradezu das Gegenteil zu Rosalie und Emmet, die gerne auch einmal andere um sich herum vergaßen.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein kurzes stilles Auflachen von Jasper.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Alice in einem verdächtig unschuldigen Ton.

"Das weißt du doch selbst am Besten."

"Hm... Nein?"

Er schloss seine Arme um ihre zierliche Taile und zog sie näher zu sich heran. "Du vergisst, mein Schatz, dass ich Empath bin."

"Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen."

Er lies sich nach hinten sinken und zog das elfengleiche Wesen mit sich, rollte sich auf die Seite, dass sie neben ihm lag. Sie lag in seinem rechten Arm, mit der freien Hand zeichnete er sanft ihre Gesichtszüge nach, lies die Fingerkuppen über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals gleiten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, hätten wir uns nicht getroffen...", sprach er gedankenverloren.

"Es war gut so." Alice Finger wanderten über seine Brust.

Jasper lies seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. In solch intimen Momenten lies er sie oftmals seine Gefühle teilen, übertrug auf seine Frau, wofür es keine Worte gab.

Selbst Bella in ihrem Versteck konnte es spüren. Eine tiefe unerschütterliche Liebe und uneingeschränkten Respekt gegenüber Alice. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Edward denken. Doch da war noch etwas anderes: Verlangen, Lust.

Ehe sie begriff, konnte sie das Rascheln von Stoff wahrnehmen. Durch den Spalt der Türe konnte sie sehen, wie Jasper seine Hand unter ihr Seidenkleid schob und dabei ihre Wangen und Lippen mit flatternden Küssen bedeckte.

Alice hatte genieserisch die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, bot Jasper ihre Kehle dar, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sein Griff um ihre Mitte wurde stärker, zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Lippen glitten über ihr Dekolte, ihren Hals wieder hinauf um zärtlich ihre Lippen zu küssen. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... Bis er endlich auf ihren Lippen verharrte, seine leicht öffnete, als ihre Zunge verlangend dagegen stuppste. Ein verzücktes Stöhnen entfuhr Alice, als Jaspers Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde und sie sich dichter an ihn drängte.

Ihre Finger bearbeitete ungeduldig seine Hemdknöpfe, ehe sie sie mit einem Ruck aufriss und Jaspers muskulöse marmorne Brust freigab.

Bella riskierte einen weiteren Blick aus ihrem Versteck. Fast hätte sie Edward für einen Augenblick vergessen, sie war einfach zu neugierig ob Jaspers vampirische Schönheit an die seines Adoptivbruders heran käme, auch wenn ein solcher Gedanke vorher für Bella geradezu unmöglich gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte sie Jasper nie aus solchen Augen betrachtet.

Sie biss sich abermals auf die Lippen, als ein kleiner Schreck sie durchfuhr. Sie wusste von Jaspers Narben durch sein früheres Dasein und als Mensch konnte sie sie ohnehin kaum wahr nehmen. Doch diese erkannte sie fast deutlich, wie aufdringlich musste sie bei seinesgleichen wirken?

Feine helle Linien zogen sich über seinen Rücken, Schultern, Brust, bis hinab zu seinem Bauch, eng aneinander sitzende Bissmale und Risse. Wie große Federn gaben sie seinem Körper dieses bizarre Muster.

Mehr konnte sie nicht erkennen. Eine kleine Träne stahl sich in ihren rechten Augenwinkel. Dieser optische Makel änderte nichts an seinem Charakter, aber dennoch war sie erschrocken, wie viel dieser Mann schon hatte durchmachen müssen. Was er schon alles überlebt hatte.

Abrupt wurde sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie hörte, dass etwas neben ihr Versteck geworfen worden war. Ein kurzer Blick offenbarte ihr, dass es sich um Jaspers Jeanshose handelte, die seine Frau inzwischen wohl für überfällig hielt.

Jasper lag auf dem Rücken, Alice saß mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schritt und ließ sich das Kleid ausziehen, worunter ein schwarzes Spitzenhemdchen mit passendem Slip zum Vorschein kamen. Allerdings zeigte der dünne Stoff mehr, als dass er etwas verbarg.

"Du siehst verdammt heiß aus, Baby...", raunte er ihr zu, als seine Hände sich um ihren Po legten und sie näher auf ihn schoben. Alice grinste verheißungsvoll, als sie seine Errektion so nun wohl mehr als deutlich zwischen ihren Beinen spüren konnte. Geschickt fasste sie hinter sich, umschloss seine Handgelenke, zog seine Arme nach vorne und nagelte ihn somit unter sich fest, indem sie seine Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen hielt.

"Hast es ja richtig eilig, Soldat.", schmunzelte sie, während ihre Lippen über seinen Hals glitten und sie spielerisch unterhalb seines Ohres zubiss. Ein Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle und Jaspers Oberkörper bäumte sich auf. Ehe sich Alice versah, hatte sich ihr Mann aus ihrem Griff befreit, sie herum gedreht und hielt sie unter seinem Körper gefangen.

Sein fester Blick traf ihre Augen als er mit gebeugtem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn leicht anhob.

"Immer noch Major Whitlock, kleine Miss."

Bella lief es in ihrem Versteck prickelnd den Rücken hinab als sie Jaspers tiefe, gerade nahezu erotische, Stimme hörte und eine neue Welle der Lust zu ihr herüber schwappte. Insgeheim beneidete sie das Porzellanpüppchen namens Alice, welches sich unter einem jungen Gott wandt, als müsste sie sterben, würde er sie nicht bald erlösen. Seine linke Hand liebkoste ihre kleinen festen Brüste, ihre hart gewordenen Brustwarzen reckten sich ihm entgegen. Aber anscheinend sollte sie noch keine Erlösung finden, Jasper machte keine Anstalten das hier zu Ende zu bringen.

Ein wenig grinste Bella, wie er mit Alice zu spielen schien. Ein Wunder, dass sie sich noch nicht beschwert hatte. Etwas schlecht fühlte sie sich inzwischen, wie sie das Paar hier beobachtete, aber ein Entkommen gab es schon lange nicht mehr und sie wollte sich auch nicht die Augen und Ohren zuhalten. Hatte sie das eben richtig aufgefasst? Ja. Sie 'wollte' nicht. Sie wollte den Blick nicht abwenden von dem erotischen Schauspiel, das sich ihr darbot.

Inzwischen war von einer etwaigen Gegenwehr oder Führung von Alice nichts mehr zu bemerken, sie lies sich fallen und von ihrem Mann verwöhnen, welcher inzwischen langsam von ihrem Hals abwerts geglitten war, ihre Brustwarzen umspielte, ihren flachen Bauch küsste und schließlich bei ihrem Schoß angelangt war. Bereitwillig lies sie sich das Höschen ausziehen und spreizte ihre Beine ein wenig.

"Kannst es wohl nicht abwarten, Schätzchen.", sprach er mit einem fast diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Kann... Ich will nicht warten.", quengelte sie und zog eine Schnute. Wie konnte man da nicht weich werden. Aber anstatt ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben, glitt Jasper Körper nochmals nach oben, über ihren, ihre Haut berührte sich, als er sich hoch zog und ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss.

Genau so!, schoss es Bella durch den Kopf. So wollte sie schon immer einmal geküsst werden. Und Edward war bisher immer viel zu zurückhaltend gewesen. Diesen Kuss mit anzusehen lies sie brodeln, wieviel Leidenschaft konnte man denn in so etwas hinein legen, wenn es nicht gerade in 'Vom Winde verweht' spielte. Wie eine Ertrinkende hing Alice an Jaspers Lippen, als er es abrupt beendete. Sein Blick ließ ihren flehenden nicht los, als seine Hände ihren Körper langsam hinab glitten und an ihrem Becken liegen blieben. Er begann kleine Küsse auf ihrem feinsäuberlich rasierten Venushügel zu verteilen und der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, was Alice Unterleib zucken ließ.

Was genau Jasper weiter mit ihr machte, konnte Bella aus ihrem Versteck nicht erkennen, aber ihre Phantasie reichte vollkommen aus, um den Grund für Alice plötzliches spitzes Aufstöhnen zu deuten. Sie zuckte und wandt sich, stöhnte leise, konnte Jaspers Griff um ihre Hüften aber nicht entkommen, um die süße Qual zu beenden. Und sehr wahrscheinlich wollte sie das auch gar nicht.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit waren kurze spitze Aufschreie zu hören. Alice war zu ihrem ersten Orgasmus gekommen, welches sicher nicht der letzte für heute gewesen sein sollte, denn schließlich hatte Jasper bisher kaum etwas von ihr gehabt.

Wie vermutet wurde er von Alice schnellstens seines letzten bisschen Stoffes entledigt.

"Hmm... eigentlich kann ich ja fast gar nicht mehr, wenn du sowas mit mir machst...", nuschelte sie mit einem Lächeln, als er schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln lag.

Jasper grinste sie an. "So wie ich dich kenne, bist du erst jetzt so richtig heiß."

"Dann zeig mir mal, was du darunter verstehst... Oh Gott!" Aus ihrem wohligen Schnurren war sogleich ein lustvoller Aufschrei geworden, als Bella erkennen konnte, dass Jasper, ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, schon ihr Becken angehoben und zunächst langsam in sie eingedrungen war.

Sein Körper lag über ihrem, seine Stöße erst langsam und bedacht, seine linke Hand lag unter Alice Po, welche ihre Hüfte ihm bereitwillig weiter entgegen reckte.

"Jazz... oh bitte...", brachte sie unter bebender Stimme heraus, welcher sein Tempo etwas erhöhte und tiefer in sie eindrang. Immer wieder.

Bella starrte auf die zwei sich liebenden Vampire. Das letzte bisschen Anstand befahl ihr, sich nicht selbst zu berühren, als sie es inzwischen selbst feucht zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Dennoch hielt sie sich den Mund zu, um ein lautes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als die Welle der Lust, die eindeutig von dem Empathen stammte, sie überrollte.

Einen Moment war es still, anscheinend rührte sich keiner der Beiden. Nach einer knappen Minute drückte Alice ihrem Mann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Brust.

"Wir müssen uns anziehen.", sagte sie.

"Nein, müssen wir nicht.", murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Ich will lieber mit Alice Whitlock hier im Bett liegen bleiben."

"Esme kommt gleich wieder mit den anderen. Und sie hat mitunter eine neue Skulptur für den Garten mitgebracht, die du tragen sollst."

"Verdammte kleine Hellseherin." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge und stand auf um seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen.

"Ich gehe auch runter. Edward will gleich irgendwas von mir wissen.", erklärte sie, als sie ihre Unterwäsche aufhob. Sie blickte zu Jasper, der neben dem Schrank stand, wo seine Jeanshose gelandet war, und diese gerade angezogen hatte. Er hatte inne gehalten und starrte auf die Schranktüre.

"Was ist, Jazz?"

Einige Sekunden antwortete er nicht. Er sah seine Frau an und wandt sich mit ihr zu gehen.

"Nichts, mein Schatz. Ich hatte nur gerade wieder diesen... Menschengeruch in der Nase."

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schaut doch auch mal bei meiner FF "Seelentod" (.de/s/4bf3e96a000157e406705dc0) vorbei (weitere Kapitel folgen bald).

Alles Liebe,

Eure Bellestra


End file.
